


Finally

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time under the mistletoe there hadn’t been a kiss. Carlos wants one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written as a gift for Serpentine85 in 2008.

The last time they’d ended up under the mistletoe Adam had backed away as he pointed out he was Carlos’ coach. Carlos wanted this time to be different. He gave Adam a challenging look, “You haven’t taught me anything in years and I’m nineteen.”

Adam nodded and Carlos had a sinking feeling there would still be excuses. Then he was being hauled in and…kissing Adam was far better than he’d ever imagined. He finally understood what the girls meant when they said ‘sparks’.

“Finally,” someone said, “I thought we’d have to watch them dance around each other for another year.”


End file.
